Who are you?
by Daydream1
Summary: This is a story about two fangirls who find the Ninja Turtles home and decide to take them home to N.C! I was bored during math class. Y'all I need reveiwage! Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Duh  
  
Title: Who are You!?  
  
Stuff about this story: Okay I'm trying something new. No Amber and this thing is different. Two fan girls disrupt the ninja turtle's normal life.  
  
The ninja turtles were sitting in their lair all doing separate things. Michelangelo was standing by the phone twirling his nunchuks while telling the pizza guy what he wanted. "Double cheese, half veggie-lovers, half extra pepperonis. And no little fishys. If you put anchovies on this thing you're dead. Period. Yes dead and the clock is ticking dude." Donatello was sitting at his computer typing at something. Raphael was sprawled out on the couch watching Jerry Springer. "Hey that was sweet! Hit em again!" Across the room Leonardo shook his head and started to read his book again.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lair flew open. A short girl ran in the room talking a bazillion miles an hour. A less enthusiastic one followed her in. "EEEEEH! It's the lair! And there's Mikey, Raph Leo and Donny!" screeched the first girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair that at the moment was everywhere. The other one rolled her eyes and started to examine the room. "Cool that's from the first episode isn't it?" she said holding up something or other. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" yelled Leonardo. By now the turtles had stopped what they were doing and were standing in a semi- circle, staring at the girls. The perky one bounced over and smiled as wide as she could. "I'm Megan and this is Lora!" She pointed to the other girl with a light brown ponytail who gave a small wave.  
  
(This next part is said extremely fast!) We're Freshman from Pines High School Raleigh N.C. I'm also a fan fiction writer and you wouldn't believe how many hours I've spent on y'all. Wow! I can't believe we're really here! I'm so." Lora had put a restraining hand over Megan's mouth. "Sorry. She had pizza and French Fries on the way here and grease makes her hyper. OW!!" Meagan had bit her hand. The two girls fell to bickering while the Ninja turtles gaped at them. "Shud up!" yelled Raph. The girls jumped a foot in the air. "How did you get here?" Donny asked. Lora started an explanation.  
  
"Okay. Meg really wanted to see you guys so a bunch of kids from our school took up bets to see how much chocolate see could eat before she went into a coma." She paused and looked at Megan who had stolen Mikey's nunchuk's and was playing with them. "After about 100 twinkies, 51 tootsie rolls, and a Reese cup, she ran the entire way here. (At this the turtles turned to stare at the hyper active teenager) I on the other hand flew. So that's how we got here." Lora stopped talking. Thwack! The nunchuks had flown across the room and smacked Lora in the head. "Opps." Megan said and then ran screaming from her friend who flung the weapon but missed cause Megan had ducked into the kitchen. "Hey! This is cheese pizza! We only get pepperoni at school." She said coming out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in her hand. "MY PIZZA!" Mikey shouted in horror and attacked Megan.  
  
-Next time: Will Megan survive Mikey's pizza rage? What about how the girls are going to get home? And why has Raphael only said two words?! STAY TUNED 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own them. Mine mine mine! Not really. I was just picking. They belong to mirage but the girls belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"AHHHHH!" Megan screamed as Mikey tackled her. "Give me back my pizza!" Michelangelo shouted. "No way! I haven't had any for an hour. Quit it!" Megan said trying to shove the turtle off of her. "Megan, just give him the pizza." Lora tried to tell her friend but Megan just shook her head and tried to yank away from Mikey. "Wow." said Donatello, "Where'd she learn to fight?" Lora banged her head against the wall. "She didn't. She just kicks when she wants to." She suddenly looked like some thought had just struck her. "Michelangelo, watch out! Meg bites!" she shouted. "I know! This bites!" came a yell. "No, she really bites. With her teeth!" Lora told him. "Oh. AHHHHHH!" Mikey fled into the room (the two fighters had rolled into the kitchen earlier). "Yeah! My pizza now!" said Megan happily as she stuffed the rest of the slice into her mouth. Mikey whimpered.  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, the turtles and the girls were all seated in the living room. Megan was on the floor, playing with Michelangelo on the playstation. Mikey had forgiven her for the pizza incident (after she had promised never to use her teeth in a fight again), and the two had become fast friends. Lora, Donatello, and Leonardo were on the couch trying to figure out how the girls would get home. "You could walk." muttered Leo. He was still a little mad at them for busting in on their home. "Yeh right. Do you even know how far Raleigh NC is from New York?" Lora said semi-angrily. "5,483 miles not including back roads and short cuts!" Megan said not even looking up from Daytona 500. "How did you know that?" asked Donny in an amazed voice. "I devour books. Lora made me read like a bazillion road maps before we came here." Megan said. The turtles looked at Lora. "Did not! It was only 12 road maps and besides that, you started reading Lord of the Rings half-way through!" Lora said defiantly. Meg stuck her tounge out at her. The door slammed though before things could get ugly.  
  
"Mikey! I'm back with your pizza!" Raph said coming into the room. "Oh man." He said looking at the two girls. "You'se two still here?" Lora rolled her eyes. "What does it look like?" Before Raphael could kill her Mikey rushed over to the pizza saying, "Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza!" He grabbed the Papa John's pizza box. "Chill Mikey. Put down the box." Leo said coaxingly, taking the box from him.  
  
After finishing the pizza it was around ten o'clock. "Great" said Lora "Where' re we gonna stay tonight? There's no money left for a motel room." Michelangelo exclaimed happily, "You could stay here!" Leo's eyes grew huge. "No Mikey. We don't have extra rooms and .. never mind! No!" Mikey put on a puppy-dog face. " Paleaseee! They don't know the city and they'll get killed on somethen'." Mikey begged. Megan joined him. "Please Leo. We won't bother you and we'll sleep on the couch," Looking from Mikey back to Megan he sighed and gave in. "Okay. You can stay." "YEAHH!" Amber, Lora, and Michelangelo started bouncing up and down in happiness. "Yeh, yeh. Just quite jumping!" Raph yelled. Immediately they stopped. Megan was in mid- air, so she fell to the floor. "Cool." she said. The three of them rushed other to the T.V. with the same thing in mind. "Let's watch Spongebob Squarepants!" Mikey exclaimed. "Yes!" the girls said happily. 'Oh great.' Leo thought to himself. The other two turtles were thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
Second chapter finished. Hey I need reviews. I like reviews and if I don't get enough I won't write no more. You'll be left with the worst thing a reader can face. A story that never ends! MUHAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Why do you people insist that I do? I know I'm a good writer but really. (Heh heh.) ^_^  
  
Author: Daydream (which is what led to this story)  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Donatello as he walked into the living room of the turtle's lair. Somebody on the couch threw a pizza crust at him. "Eww." He said, dodging it easily. Donny made his way into the center of the room, steeping over pillows, blankets, and half-eaten food items. Looking around he saw Megan and Lora curled up on the floor in a couple of thick blankets while it looked like Michelangelo had taken over the couch. The T.V was still running but Dora the Explorer was on now. He went over and turned it off. "Wha happen T.V?" asked Mikey in a sleepy voice. "You watched Nickelodeon all night I'm guessing and now it's time to practice." Donatello explained. "Practice what?" Megan said rubbing her eyes. "Ninja us. Practice be good. Mikey go back sleep-sleep." Mikey said pulling the covers over his head. Donny snatched them off and pulled Mikey from the couch. "Whatever." Lora muttered and rolled back over. "No Lorey. Wake .." Megan was cut short by Lora jumping on top of her. "I told you not to call me LOREY!" Lora yelled. "Help! Donny, Mikey get her off of me!" Megan screeched. Donatello reached down to stop Lora, but the teenager grabbed his bo from him and began to whack Meg with it.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this?" Lora yelled. Megan dove under the couch screaming bloody-murder. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" shouted Leo over the noise. Mikey shrugged and Donny pointed to the two girls. "Quit that!" Leo said grabbing Lora pulling her away from he couch where she was now using the bo to continue to whack Megan. "Okay." She said as if nothing had happened Megan crawled carefully out from under the couch, always keeping her eyes on Lora, and made a wild dash to hide behind Donny. "I'm not even going to ask what that was about," he said to Lora and Megan then turning to Don and Mike. "But you two were supposed to be in the practice room ten minutes ago." "Sorry" His brothers said simultaneously. As the turtles started to leave Megan put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What about us?!" she asked. Lora poked her head out of the blankets. "And what about breakfast?" Leo looked at her and said, "Breakfast is after practice and , you hyper one, you can stay in here and watch T.V." Megan rolled her eyes. "I wanna watch y'all practice!" Raphael who had just walked into the room immediately said "No!" Why not?" pouted Megan. "Because, you're a nut case and if we let ya into the practice room you'd probably kill alla us with a sword or somethan." Megan reassured him that she wouldn't touch anything. "I promise." The turtles had a quick huddle. The final result of it was. "You can watch." Leo told her. Meg jumped up and down happily. "You too Lora, if you want." "Nah, thanks but I need to catch up on some sleep. The jet lags setting in." Lora said and curled back up in the covers. "Your loss." Megan said and raced with Mikey to the dojo.  
  
"WOW!" she exclaimed when she got there. Leo pointed to the sideline. "Sit." Meg gave him an angry look. "I'm not a dog ya know." Then she went and sat down Indian style. The ninja turtles split up into pairs and began to spar.  
  
  
  
The nutty person with weird stories is back! Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Raphielle and The Lora for reviewing my story. The Lora can post stuff you know The Lora! Um, everybody else PALESE REVIEW ME! FLAME ME I DON'T CARE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Golly Pete, why do I have to do this? I do not own the Ninja Turtles.  
  
After practice and breakfast and a huge fight.  
  
Reluctantly, Megan picked up the phone. She looked at Lora pitifully and sighed. "C'mon Meg.you can do it.2, 4" Lora said slowly. "I CAN'T DO IT!!!" Megan screeched as she burst into tears. Michelangelo put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Its okay Meg. You can stay here." He told the tearful teen. Raphael stalked over to them. "We just went over this. They aren't staying here." He basically growled. "Hand me that!" Lora exclaimed jerking the phone away from Megan. She began to dial and then stopped. "Oh darn, I can't remember the rest of it." She said sarcastically. Meg stared at her best friend. "Seeee. It's not as easy as you think." They both turned towards the turtles. "WE DON'T WANNA GO!" They whined in unison. Suddenly, Lora's whole countenance changed. "I've got an idea!" She shouted so loud Mikey covered his ears. "Oh great. We're in trouble now." Raph said as he turned to escape the upcoming stupid idea. Lora gave him an angry look. "No no no, listen! Ok, y'all can come back to Raleigh with us and stay in that old abandoned fire house on the corner of 1st and 2nd." She stated. Lora was given blank stares from everyone until Megan figured out what she was talking about. "YEAHHHH! Good idea!" she yelled as she hopped up and down. Donatello shook his head sadly as he watched her bounce around the room. Leonardo leaned over to Donny and whispered, "I can't believe Mike gave her French fries AND pizza for breakfast." "Don't forget about the ice cream she had for dinner last night." Donny reminded him. Then they both shook their heads sadly. They talked it over and basically it sounded like a good idea. No more giant crowds of people, no more crime (Shredder was gone at this point of time), and no more poisonous city fumes. Perfect.  
  
Suddenly Splinter appeared out of his room. "NO." he said sharply. There was a moment of silence. Then Megan burst out into fresh tears (again) and jumped into Mikey's arms. "But y'all gotta to come!" She cried. "Not TECHNICALLY.we don't gotta come." Raph said. He was the only one still opposing this idea. "Bu-bu-bu-bu..WAAAAAHHH!" Meg whimpered. "Poor child. Somebody call the Wah-bulance." As Raph said this he burst out in laughter. Everyone gave him confused/concerned looks as he fell on the floor laughing. "I MADE A FUNNY." He said, as he laughed harder. Splinter gave him a dirty look. "THAT'S my Line!" He stated promptly. "Yeah Raph, Neva forget who you are." Mikey said in a bad imitation of Splinter. Megan giggled and they others just smiled minus Splinter. Mike then noticed the look on Splinter's face and set Megan on the floor. "I know, I know, 10 flips." He said and walked away to go do them. "So why can't they come to Raleigh?" Lora asked, getting back to the main subject of this stupid story. "NO." Splinter said once again. Meg leaned over to Leo and asked him, "Is that all he ever says?" Leo nodded. "Typically, yes." He responded. Lora slowly strided over to the mutated rat. "Splinnnnnn, ol buddy ol' pal. let's have a little chit-chat, shall we?" Lora said as she pulled him into another room, all the while winking at the turtle and Meg.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...(Gotta love me!) Written by both Daydream and The Lora.  
  
Hope you liked it reviews would me greatly appreciated. Oh yeah I got all A's on my report card. I'M SOOOO HAPPY! 


End file.
